O Chamado
by Holy Sakura
Summary: Isso era um chamado, um chamado irresistível para todos eles. E mesmo que cada um tivesse um motivo diferente, todos estavam unidos, e ninguem fugiria à luta! Mas havia um coração dentre todos que batia de forma diferente, de forma incontrolada, e foi nessa hora que os olhos de Kurama Yoko brilharam sem a frieza comum... mas com outro sentimento.
1. Uma Visita Inesperada

Fan Fic – YuYu Hakusho

**Uma visita inesperada**

Já faziam 2 anos que Yusuke tinha voltado do Makai, e, incrivelmente, tudo estava calmo e em paz na sua vida. Ele e Keiko já tinham se casado, uma cerimônia bonita no templo de Genkai, com toda a turma e familiares da noiva e a mãe do noivo. Kwabara estava trabalhando em um escritório e tinha concluído o segundo grau, prestando exames para a faculdade. Ele e Yukina finalmente se declararam e namoravam já a seis meses, coisa que não agradou em nada Hiei, que já era reconhecido como marido de Mukuro, apesar de nunca comentar sobre o assunto e sempre mandava pro inferno quem o perguntasse sobre.

Botan continuava seu trabalho no mundo espiritual, sendo elevada de cargo, assumindo responsabilidades maiores com os detetives espirituais. Koema estava o mesmo e dizia q pra mudar alguma coisa na sua vida só com alguns milênios passando ou alguma loucura de Yusuke acontecendo de última hora. Essa afirmação sempre deixava Keiko com os cabelos da nuca arrepiados, pensando q poderia perder Yusuke de novo por mais alguns anos por causa de luta.

Kurama também estava em paz, inteligente, se dedicou aos estudos e estava concluindo uma faculdade num curso a distancia, pois não queria se afastar muito de sua mãe e nem dos amigos.

Mais um final de semana de encontro da Turma no templo da mestra chegou. Estavam todos reunidos, as mulheres cozinhavam coisas gostosas, os rapazes brincavam e arrumavam a sala, ou bagunçavam, dependia do ponto de vista... Depois do costumeiro passeio na praia ao final da Tarde, o grupo voltava pro templo, pensando no jantar e quando chegaram não reconheceram a figura q conversava solenemente com Genkai.

_ Sim, Mestra. Estamos observando e parece que a história está se confirmando. Só precisamos comprovar fazendo um teste, pra saber se as marcas também vão aparecer e denunciar o sangue que suspeitamos.

_ Hmmmmm... Isso pode mudar tudo. Pode ser um problema. Koema já sabe?

_ Sabe, e também pos um detetive atrás da suspeita.

A Mestra parou de falar, e de repente abriu a porta, deixando todos a mostra, revelando a turma q ouvia escondida atrás da porta!

Todos ficaram surpresos mas ao mesmo tempo, acharam graça e sorriam sem vergonha.

_Aaaahh demoro, tem alguma coisa acontecendo... Finalmente vou sair do tédio rapa!

Keiko acotovela suas costelas com raiva.

_pode tirando seu cavalinho da chuva Yusuke! – apareceu koema em sua forma humana. – Você não foi designado para essa missão, e tenho ordens expresas do meu pai de não deixar q você interfira. Esqueceu q você tem q ficar pianinho aqui na Terra?

_Ah mas vc ta parecendo a Velha da genkai falando... Coisa Chata!

_Cala boca Yusuke! – Genkai gritou. – Fica na sua muleke. Não era pra vocês terem escutado essa conversa, mas... já aconteceu. Koema, você sabe q não vai segurar essa rapaziada, e sabe q eles vão acabar se envolvendo se a suspeita se confirmar.

_Sim mestra, eu sei. Mas por enquanto, prefiro não mexer com a raiva do meu velho. Olha Gente, qnd eu puder explico o caso. To indo.

_Ih, mas já vai é? – e Yusuke dito isso koema some. – Haja mistério... O velha, você não vai contar nada pra gente não? Agora to curioso – fazendo cara de safado.

_yusuke, senta e come! E não me pergunte mais nada!

A turma ficou especulando a noite inteira sobre aquela visita daquele agente à Genkai. Ela, tinha ido pro seu quarto e não voltou mais. Sem respostas e com muitas perguntas, todos foram dormir, menos um Mestra preocupada, novamente, com o futuro do seu pupilo.

**Uma Nova Ameaça**

Do outro lado da cidade, uma moça acordava para ir ao seu curso, muito sonolenta ela ia pensado, enquanto seus cabelos castanhos escuros eram balançados pelo vento.

"Mais um sonho perturbador... Não agüento mais, não consigo mais descansar assim.."

O dia transcorreu tranquilo, mas havia um sentimento estranho para a moça, como se o ar estivesse pesado, ela olhava pelos cantos, tentando perceber algo imperceptível as outras pessoas. Era sempre assim, por que sempre sentira as coisas. Pra ela não havia muitos segredos, as pessoas eram decifráveis, via através de qualquer fingimento, pois "sentia".

Depois do curso pela manha, foi ao trabalho do escritório. De lá o único por quem se afeiçoara foi um rapaz de feições engraçadas, um ser humano raro de se encontrar, desses tipos verdadeiros, que não escondem o que sente e nem fingem o que não são. Kuwabara era seu nome, ele, por sua vez, travara amizade com a moça, por que pecebeu que era diferente. Havia percebido nela uma energia em quantidade maior q a normal do ser humano comum, e além disso, era moça decente, amiga fácil de conversa extrovertida.

Nesse dia Kuwabara percebeu que ela não estava muito bem, vinha piorando seu estado dia a dia, fazendo seu campo de energia cada vez mais pesado.

Passado o período do dia, Khana voltava pro seu apartamento, quando é abordada por duas figuras altas na rua deserta da noite de Tókio. Resolveu seguir em frente, para tentar despistar, apesar do medo q sentiu, fez as pernas se mexerem mais rápido. Assim q passou pelas duas pessoas paradas sentiu aquele cala frio. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, sentiu seu casaco ser puxado e nesse momento, algo dentro dela despertou, ligou como uma chave que vira e abre um mundo de poder.

Rapidamente, puxou o casaco e correu. Sabia q sua vida dependia disso e correu o mais rápido que pode.

Kuwabara sentiu aquele frio na espinha e lembrou da moça do seu trabalho, que tinha se tornado sua amiga. Decidiu ir pelo caminho q ela fazia só pra checar. Foi quando viu a cena na descida da rua. Dois youkais tentaram agarrar Khana que numa força sobre humana puxou de volta e saiu correndo sem contudo ir muito longe pois eles a alcançaram rapidamente segurando um de cada lado.

Kuwabara depois do susto saiu correndo em direção a ela e chegando perto ainda escutou a conversa dos dois.

_Te encontramos fedelha! Pensou que sua barreira ia te salvar pra sempre? – Mas a garota pensava em todo aquele medo "Não sou fedelha...já tenho meus 25 anos.." o que só a deixou mais confusa.

_Qu-Quem são vocês:?! O que vocês querem?! Me larguem!

_Ah mas que garota barulhenta, vamos entrega-la logo ela vale muito. – disse o outro- Só por que você vale muito é que não te mato agora.

Kana tremia. Não tava entendendo nada. Ela não podia valer tanto, era pobre, e só estava naquele pais por uma bolsa de estudos financiada.

_Olha - tentava argumentar em vão – eu não tenho dinheiro. Não tenho valor nenhum...

Dito isso eles a apertaram mais forte, ela sou um grito de dor, seus dois braços estavam completamente espremidos pelas mãos daqueles dois.

_Larguem ela seus dois covardes! Onde já se viu dois homens contra uma mulher, seus desgraçados! Vocês vão pagar!

E então Kuwabara desembainhou sua espada de energia, ao mesmo tempo que os dois voaram atacando ele. Kuwabara os cortou no ar, facilmente, matando as duas ameaças. Correu ao encontro da moça que agora estava no chão, tremendo e chorando, completamente desconsolada.

_Menina, você está bem. Está ferida?

_A acho que n-não... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Kuwabara se apiedou dela e a levantou.

_ Ora, mas o que é isso? Não chore ok? Eu te levo pra casa.

Nesse momento Khana penou q ele iria embora e estaria sozinha. E se mais daquelas coisas aparecessem? O que faria? Com certeza a matariam. Depois de virarem algumas esquinas, Khana disse.

_ Kuwabara... e se mais deles aparecerem? O que devo fazer? – ela não sabia, depois daquele circo que viu, se podia pedir ajuda a ele. Já tinha feito muito.

_ Você mora sozinha?

_Sim. E... Não sei o que fazer.

_É verdade, vamos a sua casa, você precisa de roupas ne?

Ela não sabia como agradecer, mas Kuwabara ficou mais que satisfeito com o olhar que ela dirigiu a ele.

Chegando em seu apartamento mais uma figura apareceu, e dessa vez a luta destruiu todo o pequeno cômodo, levando a acordar os vizinhos.

_Kuwabara, o que vou fazer? Esse é o único lugar que tenho pra viver... Os vizinhos estão acordando, ai Kami-Sama...

_Calma, vamos arrumar um jeito. Não vou deixar você sozinha hoje...Perai que vou passar um fio pro um amigo aqui.

Com o celular na mão fez a ligação.

_Urameshi. Ah keiko! O Yusuke ta aí?

_Não Kwabara, mas ele já ta chegando. Você quer deixar um recado? Porque ele já ta voltando da casa da mestra Genkai.

_Ah...Tudo bem Keiko, depois eu falo com ele, só fala que se ele puder me retorne assim que chegar. E você também vai saber da história mas to meio enrolado aqui depois te conto.

_Tá bom! Eu aviso pra ele ta? Beijos.

_Ok. Tchau.

Kwabara nem precisou pensar duas vezes e já estava ligando pra Kurama. O telefone deu dois toques e foi logo atendido.

_Casa dos Minamino.

_Kurama! Que bom te ouvir! Preciso da sua ajuda!

Em menos de dez minutos Kurama estava na porta do pequeno apartamento de Khana, e olhou todo o quadro da desordem que se encontrava aquele ambiente. Assim que a viu ele percebeu sua energia, uma que era estranha porque se confundiam a humana com uma energia maligna ao mesmo tempo. Foi o bastante pra aguçar sua curiosidade.

_Mas Kwabara, o que está acontecendo?

Assim que soube da história, Kurama logo juntou as informações e começou a montar o quebra cabeças na sua mente.

_Kwbara precisamos tira-la daqui. Ela está sendo perseguida. E também... -Dois pares de olhos o olhavam com curiosidade brilhante...- Acho que ela pode ser de quem escutamos lá no templo da Mestra.

Os três atravessavam a esquina, com as malas da moça em mãos, enquanto a policia parava na porta de entrada do pequeno prédio. Pegaram o rumo da casa de Yusuke e logo foram recebidos por ele na porta. Assim que yusuke viu Khana perguntou:

_E ai galeeera...ué, amiga nova? – e sorriu um sorriso aberto e debochado (como sempre...)

_Ah Yusuke pára de gracinha, precisamos da sua ajuda... _ disse Kwabara.

Agora contavam a história para Yusuke e Keiko que ouviam com muita atenção. Assim que acabaram de falar Koema aparece na casa de Yusuke junto com Bota.

_Mas vocês já acharam a nova ameaça?

E derrepente cinco cabeças viraram pra encarar um Koema de risinho entre uma chupeta que nunca saia da sua boca..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

**Um Novo Makai**

Koema ainda sorrindo se encostou na parede da sala e começou a soltar o verbo...

_Galera, quero que prestem atenção... – e sua fisionomia mudou, ficando mais séria – Khana, você ainda não me conhece, mas eu já ouvi falar muito de você e vou falar agora pra você e sobre você. Mas primeiro gostaria de perguntar... Está machucada?

_Não, não senhor. Obrigada... Keiko me ajudou e já me medicou, nada grave, foi apenas um susto, graças ao Kuwabara ter me salvado na hora.

_Ainda bem que você serviu pra alguma coisa ne Kuwabara? – falou Koema, aliviando o peso de seu tom serio fazendo todos rirem e deixando Kuwabara furioso do outro lado da sala.

_Ora seu...

_To brincando, to brincando... hehehe. Mas então, Khana, galerinha... O que posso dizer é que nos ultimos tempo temos percebido uma modificação do movimento no mundo das trevas. Existem grupos perigosos se formando lá, idéias de golpe mais sérias sobre o sistema instituido pelo Yusuke, e Hiei nos fez o favor de trazer estas informações. Numa de suas rondas, se deparou com um desses grupos de yokais atacando a frota de Mukuro com força, Hiei os derrotou e deixou um vivo pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Conseguiu tirar do cara que eles estavam procurando uma nova força pra construir um novo Makai, uma lenda que foi desenterrada... ela fala sobre a filha de Raizen.

Todos na sala se surprenderam. Ninguém entendeu muito bem e Yusuke foi o primeiro a falar.

_Como assim, filha?! Oh pintor de roda pé, pra sua informação EU sou o filhO – enfatizando o "o".

_Urameshi! Ai cara burro... o que eu to querendo dizer é que você tem uma irmã! Cara pálida...

_Nani?! – todos gritaram.

Nesse momento o vidro das janelas se quebram e a luz da casa se apaga. Keiko e Khana gritam e tudo acontece num turbilhão de coisas. A sala que já estava cheia, fica agora lotada, pois entram cinco figuras negras atacando simultaneamente. Duas agarram Keiko e Khana e os outros três partem pra cima de Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama. A sala se torna uma zona, com os móveis quebrados. As duas figuram que imobilizaram as meninas as levaram pra fora e Yusuke grita:

_keiko! Vocês n vão levar ela!

Falando isso sai em disparada pela janela quebrada atrás dos seqüestradores enquanto seu adversário, kuwabara e kurama também o seguem. Yusuke alcança o seqüestrador de Keiko dando um soco nele que larga e deixa pra Yusuke pega-la. Este fala:

_Conseguimos, Fuja com ela Yuuki!

Assim que o yokai terminou a frase, Kurama voava por cima deles caindo em cima do seqüestrador de Khana, o retalhando com um golpe da Roserips. O seqüestrador voou longe e kurama teve que segurar Khana, a amparando antes de sua queda no chã momento que Kurama pisa no chão o seu olhar se encontra com o de Khana que sorri agradecida. Sem entender suas feições ficam rosadas, se afastando desajeitadamente um do outro.

Logo Yusuke não podia perder a piada:

_Ei Kurama, ta querendo oq com minha irmãzinha? Kkkkkkk

_O que? – Khana se revolta, por vegonha que ficou com raiva – Olha aqui o...Yusuke, é assim q te chamam né? Primeiro eu não sou sua irmã e segundo se não fosse pelo Kurama eu já estaria no quinto dos infernos... Porque você não fez nada? Haja saco, viu... ¬¬' Cara chato! Seu Baka!

_é o que digo eu, o rapariga fracote! Se você queria tanto ser salva, porque você não salva a si mesma? To longe de ser super herói de revista em quadrinho.. vai amarrar seu bode em outra banda, minha filha...

_Bode? O único bode que to vendo aqui é você. Que cara ridículo!... – e os dois ficaram se encarando soltando raios pelos olhos

_ ei, ei calma, calma... – disse Kurama com cara de sem graça, com uma gota imensa escorrendo na testa.

Koema tinha acabado de chegar e escutou a discursão.

_mas olha... num é que já estão brigando feito irmãos?! Kkkkkkkk

E todos menos Yusuke e Khana, cariam na gargalhada. Kuwabara se aproximou e disse:

_é minha gente, ta ficando divertido!

_Ah e cade os outros carinhas? – perguntou Yusuke, logo se esquecendo de Khana e ficando animado pra mais briga.

_Ah, bom, assim que os derrotei eles sumiram e o cara q vc socou, também parece ter sumido.

_Então, fica claro que foi tentativa de seqüestro. – afirmou Kurama.

Todos silenciaram, olhando pra cima, admirando o céu estrelado, pensando o que fariam agora.


End file.
